


Universe Is Helping Me To Heal

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Short, Since I only seemingly am able to write fluff, it's fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Thomas and Richard spend lazy morning together.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Universe Is Helping Me To Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something, and this came out. As always, just my own editing so mistakes possible.

”You smell nice” Richard said, pressing his nose against Thomas' wet hair. He then tightened his arms, that had located themselves around Thomas' waist, the slight movement making the water spill over. 

”Careful, we cannot waste hot water” Thomas groaned, making Richard laugh. Thomas could feel Richard's chest moving against his naked back. The pair had decided to enjoy their rare morning of freedom by taking a hot bath. Thomas had been able to spent the night for the first time in Richard's new apartment near York, since the family had gone to London for two days, and was not expected back before later that afternoon.

At first, it had been only Thomas, who for once wanted to enjoy his time in the bath, but it did not take long before Richard had shown up to the bathroom, and slotted himself behind Thomas in the warm water. They had not moved from the bath since, Thomas was not even sure what the time was. 

They must have been there for quite a while already, since the water had already cooled down a tad from what it had been. Thomas was, unfortunately for Richard, a lover of very hot bathwater. The hotter the better. Sadly he hadn't had much time for a long bath in a good while, which is why he took the first opportunity he had to enjoy himself. 

Thomas lifted his hand from underwater to Richard's hair, brushing his fingers through it.

”Enjoying yourself?” Richard smiled against Thomas' neck, enjoying small movements Thomas did with his fingers. 

”Very much” Thomas laid all his weight against Richard's chest when he felt slight kisses being pressed against his wet neck, sending shivers down Thomas' body.

”I'm glad” Thomas could see through the water Richard slowly, most lovingly, moving his thumb against Thomas' wrist. He would be lying, if he said that baths didn't make him still feel little uneasy. But Richard had been nothing but understanding, and tried his best to make every bathtime as comfortable as possible for Thomas. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a wonderful human being, but he was sure it would not be his decision if they were ever part ways. 

Suddenly Richard's stomach growled. 

”You getting hungry?” Thomas laughed, letting his, now slightly numb, hand fall from Richard's hair back underwater. Grinning Richard pressed one more kiss against Thomas' neck, before getting up. 

”I'm going to make breakfast. Feel free to join me when you fancy” Thomas nodded, his eyes not leaving the naked muscular body of Richard's. Richard did not miss the glint in Thomas' eyes, and decided to dry himself as slowly and teasingly as possible, before dressing up and leaving very frustrated Thomas behind. 

Thomas dipped his head quickly underwater, trying to calm himself down. Who would have guessed he would one day be given a permission to look at other man naked, in such a domestic situation. Feeling the hunger, for both food and Richard, getting stronger, Thomas decided to follow the other man. He got up, dried himself before dressing up and emptying the bath. Following the good smell, Thomas arrived to the small kitchen.

”So quick” Richard commented, lifting the pan from the stove to the table. Thomas nodded, and sat down, to the chair he always sat, while Richard filled his plate with eggs and toast. The whole scene felt so domestic it almost made Thomas cry. Richard sat down next to him, like he did every time, and filled his glass with juice before attacking his breakfast. 

”When do you need to be back at Downton?” Richard asked between his mouthfuls.

”Not before five, even that leaves me a good while before the family return”

”I can drive you” 

”Oh, you don't have to, I can just take the bus” Thomas shook his head, making Richard grin.

”I don't do anything to you because I have to. I want to.” Richard smiled, moving a run away hair away from Thomas' face behind his ear. All Thomas could do was smile back. Without even thinking, Thomas picked the empty plates and moved them to the sink. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared around his waist.

”It's only midday, we have plenty of time before you leave then” Richard continued his kisses from the earlier, slightly biting Thomas' neck. Thomas slapped Richard's head softly, giggling. 

”As much as I like where this is going, I like more to be able to walk normally when I greet the family.”

”Understandable. What should we do then?” Richard murmured, not lifting his head from Thomas' neck. Thomas took few seconds to think before answering.

”We could maybe be wild and cuddle on the couch. Even read a book maybe. Then later, before you drive me to Downton, we could go and have a late lunch.” 

”Sounds amazing my dear” Thomas couldn't agree more.


End file.
